The Mystery of Mara's Wisdom
by ArkhamGalaxia
Summary: Mara chooses who we love. Many people believe Mara's wisdom because it leads to our true love, our soul mates. But how can Ingun believe in Mara's wisdom when she finds herself falling in love with and argonian, if Mara knows all surely she knows of Ingun's family. Ingun never believed that she would meet her love with her family, but this argonian is challenging all she knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ArkhamGalaxia here, I did say I would post other one shots about my other Dragonborns. Don't worry I'll update a daily life of Hecate. These one-shots are about my argonian Dragonborn Acidicus, named after my favorite Lego Serpentine character from Ninjago, his name belongs to Lego and Skyrim belongs to Bethesda. Constructive criticism and review please.**

Ingun POV, will go back and forth between that and third person

"Why are you with such a beast", Ingun was used to this question. No matter where she goes, no matter who she meets they always ask the same question once she is introduced as Acidicus wife, "why did you marry a beast." They always ask the same question just in different forms, and at the beginning of their relationship she asked herself that question, why is she with an argonian.

He isn't the most handsome of lizards, nor is he the smartest but he is easily the strongest; seriously she seen him swing a giant's club at a giant. He has two long curved horns on the side of his head and six smaller horns on the top of his head, and of course his teeth, a set of fangs is the proper way of describing them. He is a tall for argonian, about six foot and two inches, she measured, and to top it all off, he only uses two-handed weapons and wears heavy armor, mostly Ebony. Acidicus is a menacing figure and could easily destroy just about anyone that stands in his way, she's seen even the toughest bandit's soil themselves and run straight back to their camps just from seeing her husband.

So when the two of them walk into a market, someone always ask the question, she sometimes wonder what other people think when they see the pair. She remembers when she first meet Acidicus, he came into the Alchemy shop wanting to buy various potions for he and his groups adventures, she then off handily mentioned her current dilemma with her master and the lost alchemy ingredient's and he offered to fetch them for her.

A month later he returned with all the ingredients, he said he would have come sooner but got caught up fighting a dragon, she thought he was joking until she realized he wasn't laughing, she felt so embarrassed she offered to show the town and properly thank him for his kind deed. He gave her a small smile and accepted, she doesn't remember how long the two of them spent walking around town but what she does remember is that she never felt so interested in someone.

Acidicus explained how he and his friends were traveling Skyrim, he held some secrets that she would learn later but she too held her own, she didn't tell him her last name, she hope to finally have a friend that didn't care about her family. Acidicus introduced her to his group, first was Saladin, a Redguard warrior that led the group, he was friendly and deadly, he said he and Acidicus were part of the Companion's and that they were doing a few jobs put in the Rift. Next was Hecate, a sweet high elf that was completely emerged in magic and was studying for the College of Winterhold, Hecate flirted with her when she introduced herself, she was flattered but told Hecate that she prefers men over woman, Hecate chuckled saying she at least tried.

Then finally Michael, a wood elf that she knew was thief when he attempted to steal her ring when they shook hands, she knew her mother would eventually talk to Michael about joining the Thieves Guild, but he knew who she was, thankfully he didn't say anything but gave her wink, she repaid him eventually. They are probably the most caring people she ever met, and that was just from meeting them for the first time, she enjoyed herself so much with them.

Then Saladin said the he and Acidicus had to return to Whiterun, Hecate said she was gathering some help right here in town to explore some ancient Dragon Cult temple she read about, while Michael said he was staying in town to do things-that-he will-not-explain, Acidicus promised to write and that warmed Ingun's heart.

Near the end of the month she got a letter from Acidicus, unfortunately mother got to it first, she demanded to know who he was and why he was writing to her, she told her mother everything she and her mother simply nodded and gave her the letter and left. It was a simply letter, asking how she was, if Michael was giving her any trouble, and how her potions were going, she thought it was a sweet thought of Acidicus. She wrote back saying how she was, her potions were all right and Michael hasn't given her any trouble, she also asked how he was and if he was doing anything over in Whiterun, she hoped that the letter would make it to Acidicus.

The following week her mother came to her with Michael, he then explained that he and the rest of his group were all Dragonborns, they were preparing themselves for their eventual battle with Alduin, her mother made a comment about how they were wasting their time not finding Alduin, Michael rebutted saying he would go stop Alduin with his friends but he would stop making Maven money and the thieves guild money, mother made no further comments. He said that they were looking for a way into the Thalmor Embassy, which is where mother came, Michael was hoping Maven could use her influence to get him an invitation to the next party so he could look for any information that the Thalmor might have on the dragons.

She could hardly believe that the dragons returned when she first heard about Helgen, she simply couldn't believe that Alduin had also retuned and that they were four Dragonborns, and none of them were nords; well that funny actually. Michael said if she didn't believe him then she should ask Acidicus, but she was worried, she couldn't confront Acidicus about him being Dragonborn without telling him who she really is, and she doesn't want to lose his friendship.

So when his letter arrived a few days later, she was conflicted, the letter was simple him asking how she was and that he was doing fine, but he said he would be in Solitude for a few days and he also asked if she was making any special potions. She was feeling guilty as she read the letter, so when she picked up her quill to write back, it felt like a heavy steel ingot in her hand. She debated with herself for hours before finally deciding to tell Acidicus who she really is and hope for the best, after she gave the courier the letter, she felt lighter. She didn't see Michael around the market the next morning and her mother informed her that he left for the Thalmor Embassy, apparently another friend got him an invitation and he left immediately, she then felt worried for Acidicus.

Later in the week Acidicus's letter arrived and she was terrified of what the letter held, but she gathered the courage and opened the letter; expecting the worst from the lizard. She was completely wrong, Acidicus explained that he already knew who she was when they first met and that he does not care who her family is, she is still his friend. She almost fainted after finishing the letter, Acidicus went into full length about him and the rest of his group were all Dragonborns and searching Skyrim for information about the dragons, he also wrote that he will be in Riften soon.

She was extremely worried about seeing Acidicus again, she was convinced that the entire time she has known him that he was faking his kindness and was trying to get close to her and her family's wealth and power; but how could someone so nice be faking it. She knows when someone pretends to be her friend, she is the daughter of Maven Black-Briar, and many people sought her out to get to her family's wealth and power and she has faced many pretenders for both friends and those who sought out her hand through courtship.

She had simple crushes on those pretenders, she always got over it, but Acidicus was different he didn't flirt with her or continuously find an excuse to be alone with her. It was then she realized she had a crush on Acidicus, a crush on an argonian; she felt conflicted about it. Acidicus seemed like a kind man but he was still an argonian; her mother or family would never approve. She was also worried about the other side of him, there is always another side to everyone, was he secretly abusive, or maybe he is a killer; she's terrified of the thought of what the other side of Acidicus is.

But she then thinks of the few sermons she's been to at the Temple of Mara, love comes in all forms and you never choose who you fall for; but you know that person will complete you. She never really believed those sermons, but now she's unsure what to believe in. Is Acidicus a good person or is he a really good pretender that's only after her family's power? She realized she was over thinking it, she had to wait for Acidicus to come to Riften for her to make her final decision.

A week later he arrived along Saladin and a red headed woman named Aela, she asked where Hecate was and they chuckled saying she went to the college after her expedition. She learned Aela was also a Companion, she and Saladin were in the Rift for hunting, but the way she spoke meant she wasn't talking about hunting animals. They also said Michael wasn't too far behind, he was thrown in Windhelm jail for 'assaulting' a nord, but he'll be out soon, Ingun chuckled imaging a man like him thrown in jail over something so ridiculous. Saladin decided that he and Aela had to do some business and left her and Acidicus alone.

"So how are you Ingun" he started, "fine, you" she asked back, "good" he said, for some reason he seemed troubled. Perhaps he's worried he's been caught being a pretender, she thought. "Listen Ingun, neither of us told the other who we really were because we both didn't wanted to be treated differently, any chance we can keep acting like that" he said in his deep weary voice, like an old warrior's voice. "Why are you so nice" she said suddenly catching the lizard off guard.

"Excuse me" he said, "no one has ever been this nice to me, and when they had they only wanted my family's money or they were trying to weasel in on my family's power" she practically shouted. "So many people have tried to court me, and they were all pretenders" she shouted again while Acidicus simply stood there. "Are you like the rest of them, just pretending to be nice then you'll show your true colors when you're in my mother's good graces, will it won't work" she shouted again tears coming to her eyes not caring who saw her, Acidicus then did something she didn't expect; he hugged her.

"Trust is a very hard thing to earn, and once someone breaks that trust they may never be trusted again, with your family's name and influence you probably get many people that attempt to gain your trust, but the many years has made your trust almost unreachable" he said still hugging her. "I still don't completely trust my group of friends, mainly because of how I grew up and who I grew up around, but I take the chance of trusting them" he continued. "Sure they get on my nerves sometimes, we fight every now and then but they have yet to give me a reason not to trust them, you've spent so long believing that no one is who they seem, you have to take the chance sometimes, take it from me, if I didn't take the chance of trusting my friends then I wouldn't be here" he finished rubbing Ingun's back.

She kept crying on Acidicus's shoulder, still not caring who saw her. She wants to deny everything that Acidicus says; but he's right. She spent most of her life not trusting most people knowing they were only after her family's money and influence, but Acidicus isn't and she's going mad denying that he could be a real friend. But the bigger threat still remains, what would her family think of all this; what would her mother think? Unfortunately the answer came too soon.

"Ingun, is this Acidicus" she heard her mother say from behind her, she was crying too much to hear her mother. "I am indeed Acidicus and you are Lady Maven Black-Briar, it is an honor to meet the matriarch of one of the most powerful families of Skyrim" Acidicus said releasing Ingun and bowing to her mother, she looked amused. "Such formalities from an argonian" Maven mused walking towards Acidicus, "just what exactly is going on here" she asked.

"He was helping me mother" Ingun answered and Maven didn't buy it, "just what was he helping you with daughter" she inquired further. "I was in distress and he was soothing me" she answered again hoping her mother didn't see the blush Ingun was feeling rising to her cheeks. Her mother's expression didn't change, "and just why were you in distress daughter" Maven asked but Ingun couldn't answer. "I am unsure how to answer that mother" Ingun said and Maven frowned a little. "A potion she has been working on for a while didn't work as she expected, she worked very long and hard on it" Acidicus supplied and mother seemed satisfied.

"See Ingun was that so hard, now go home and compose yourself while I speak with her friend" her mother said and even though every part of her body screamed not to move her mind complied with her mother and went home. She went to her room and cried some more, her mother is probably telling Acidicus that he can never associate himself with her ever again or else he will be dealt with; even if he's Dragonborn. A few hours later her mother came to her room, she showed no emotion as always, "just what are your intentions with that argonian daughter" she asked.

"He is a friend mother, nothing more" I said but her voice cracked as she was speaking, "you're not acting like he's just a friend" her mother said and Ingun felt tears come to her eyes. "No-o-o mother, he's ju-s-s-t a friend no-o-thing more" she said feeling a blush on her face and tears threatening to fall and her mother simply sat next to her. "Ingun darling, I know I can be tough on you but I just want the best for you and I've seen many people attempt to become your friend and they all turned out to be nothing more than fetchers wanting to take our family's wealth and power, but this argonian friend of yours, Acidicus, he's different than the others" her mother said.

Ingun looked to her mother who was actually smiling, "I've spent years burning letters from people who sought your hand, chasing people away who only wanted our family money and power, none of them ever cared for you, they write sweet letters and send beautiful gifts but I saw through them all and sent them straight back" Maven said scowling while Ingun continued to hold back tears. "You are my only daughter Ingun, I want you to have someone who actually cares for you" Maven said.

"From what Acidicus told me and the way you've been acting, I believe you see Acidicus as more than just a friend" Maven said with some displeasure, "what are you going to do" I said with so much sadness as the tears started to fall again. "Nothing" she said and I looked up to meet my mother's eyes, "what" I said through a cracked voice, "I would be foolish to try and separate the two of you, you have only known this argonian for such a short time but look at yourself, your crying Ingun, when was the last time you cried over anyone" Maven said seriously.

"If you admit it or not you care deeply for this argonian, this man, and as much pain as it brings me, I will support you if he chooses to court you" Maven said and I was bewildered by my mother's statement. "He will of course have do some jobs for me, perhaps help me with some competition, ensure some shipments go to specific places, all to proven that he is a good man to you" my mother said with a small smile; that's the mother I know, goes back and forth from caring to using any opportunity to its fullest.

"Really" I croaked, and my mother nodded, "yes and after he proves I can trust him and you gather yourself, I will allow you to accompany him on his journeys only if there are more people protecting you and he is going straight to a City, he must also ensure you are protected at all times and to teach you how to probably fight, I won't allow some idiot to kill you" Maven said sternly surprising Ingun.

"You let me leave the city, why are letting me do all this so suddenly" I asked completely taken back by what my mother said. "Acidicus makes a very convincing argument, he agrees to do various jobs for me around Skyrim, and you get to experience the world with him, it pains me as a mother to send my only daughter off with the man who is slowly taking her heart, but I can't keep you here forever Ingun" Maven said sadly; this is the first I've ever seen mother display this much emotion.

I hugged my mother taking her by surprise, "I already order the smith to make you some glass armor and some glass weapons, also make sure to tell Hemming when you leave, you can pick up your equipment tomorrow put I must ask you not to speak with your friend until then" Maven said smiling a little at her daughter and I shook my head vigorously, "of course mother, thank you, thank you so much" I practically screamed.

The next day couldn't have come any quicker, I awoken and ran straight for the smith and was jumping for joy when he came out with my new armor and weapons. "Here you go Lady Ingun should fit perfectly" he said giving me the armor and I began to place it over my current clothes and it felt strong and light. "And your mother ask me to craft you some weapons, so I made a glass sword, an ebony dagger, plus some glass arrows and a glass bow in case you wish to do some hunting" he said giving each weapon, I holstered the sword on my left and the dagger on my right and placed the bow and arrows on my back. "Thank you very much" I said giving him a huge smile, "good luck Miss Black-Briar" he said.

I went home first deciding to go home and say goodbye to mother and Hemming first before anything else, but as I entered I heard mother speaking with someone, "so you will deal with the Silver-Bloods when in Markarth correct" she said. "Of course Lady Maven, I will do as you instructed in this book" I heard and I recognized the voice; "good, and I expect you to take care of my daughter argonian" mother said. "I would throw myself of the top of High Hrothgar if anything were to happen to your daughter" Acidicus said as I stepped in, "well how do I look" I asked shyly. "You look wonderful Ingun" Acidicus said smiling.

"You look wonderful daughter" Maven said smiling as well, "I never thought I see the day" I heard Hemming say from behind Maven, he came up to me and gave me a hug. "If he hurts you any way I'll destroy him" he whispered and I chuckled, "I know" I whispered back. "Ready Ingun, or would you like to say goodbye to Elgrim" Acidicus said and I nodded, "I have to tell Elgrim I'm leaving" I said and he nodded. We came to Elgrim's shop and I took a deep breath, I entered and Elgrim was at the Alchemy table. "Master Elgrim" I said and he grunted, "Hello Ingun if you could go over the inventory that would be nice" he said not looking behind him.

"Actually Master Elgrim, I'm leaving Riften for a while" I said and looked back and was surprised, "oh going out on an adventure Ingun, well good luck" he said happily and went back to the table; he was never a man of goodbyes. Just before we left, he stopped us, "before you go please take these, you'll need them" he said handing me a large bag, I looked inside and saw all the potions I made with so many ingredient's, "thank you Master Elgrim" I said hugging the old man.

Acidicus took me to the gates of Riften and Saladin and Aela were waiting, "so welcome to our group, are ready for adventure, danger, and romance" Saladin said grinning and Aela punched in the shoulder. "Yes, I can't wait to see" I said barely holding in my excitement, "where to first" I asked and Acidicus laughed, "where are we not going is the real question Ingun" he said smiling. The gates opened and my journey began with new friends and my crush; this is beginning of my new life.

 **So did enjoy the beginning of Acidicus's and Ingun's love story. It's very long, but I really wanted to give an exciting beginning to this love story. To how Acidicus convinced Maven to allow Ingun to accompany him, it will be revealed in another chapter of this love story. But this story may be mentioned in The daily life of Hecate, you don't have to read it, so no worries. This was going to be an one-shot about Acidicus and Ingun but I got caught up in it and now it will be a multi-chapter story, not too long, don't worry unless you guys want it to be long. Only way to tell me is to review, so review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for another chapter of the Mystery of Mara. This time we'll see it through Acidicus's POV, we'll see what the he's thinking and how he convinced Maven to let her daughter go out into the world. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Acidicus POV**

Riften, a place filled with lies, deceit, and corruption; Michael says. After me and Saladin spent some time with the Companions, Michael said it was his time to join a guild of his choosing and he wanted to go to some guild in Riften. Hecate pouted and said when she could go join the College, Michael told her about a various ruins south of Riften and she brightened up immediately. I would have offered my help but I and Saladin had to do dome work for the Companions in the Rift, she said she would hire some mercenary's to guide her. I don't understand my friends.

We reached the gates to the city but a guard stopped us, told us to pay a toll, Michael toyed with the man by saying it was a shakedown and if the guard was going to bother us again that his 'big scary argonian friend' will knock some sense into him; the guard unlocked the door without another word. Michael then stole the guard's money pouch, I'm surprised Skyrim isn't broke from how much that man steals. As soon as we entered the city Michael disappeared, Hecate talked with a big burly nord asking about mercenaries in the city, while me and Saladin meet a new friend, Mjoll the Lioness.

She was a nord warrior, strong, loud, proud, and the self-claimed protector of Riften. She warned us of the people of Riften, how the city is filled with corruption and she works tiredly to help the people. Michael then appeared out of nowhere and asked about the Black-Briar family, Mjoll scowled at the name. "That family is the reason why I'm here, why it's so hard to help these poor people" she said scowling. "Maven is the matriarch of the family, she runs Black-Briar meadery and has her greedy hands in the Imperial City and the Empire, she has the guard in her pocket and the thieves' guild to back her up, and she has connections to the Dark Brotherhood" Mjoll said spitting at the name Maven.

"What do you guys think of the Thieves Guild" Mjoll's friend Aerin asked, he was a small imperial man, "indeed what do you all think of them" Mjoll asked as well, "I think I speak on behalf of my friend here, we aren't the greatest fans of the thieves guild" Saladin answered grabbing my shoulder and I nodded, "indeed, they are the worst" Michael said lying through his teeth. "So is there more members of the Black-Briar family" asked Saladin, "indeed there's also Hemming, spoiled brat and heir to the empire, he follows Maven like a loyal dog to its owner" Mjoll said scowling some more. "Then Sibbi is the worst of them all, he's in Riften Jail for murder, Maven keeps him locked up to teach him a lesson" Mjoll said having a look of disgust. "Then there's Ingun" Michael said grinning, "you know her" asked Aerin, "I've heard rumors" Michael replied.

"Aye, she spends her time down in the Alchemy shop, strange girl, she tends to stay away from the family business" Mjoll said shrugging, information that I already knew from Michael; he told us to be wary of the Black-Briars as we were coming to Riften. "Well I have some... work to do, Saladin can you reserve a place at the inn for us, and Acidicus can you get some potions and don't do anything stupid" Michael said strolling deeper into the city, "he's a strange one" Aerin noted, "he sure is" Saladin said, "oh hot woman, what's your name gorgeous" Hecate said coming back and batting her eyes at Mjoll taking her by surprise. "Sorry about Hecate she tend to wander and flirt with any pretty woman she sees, come on Hecate leave Mjoll alone, we need to book some rooms" Saladin said taking Hecate and walking to the inn. "Are all your friends weird, Acidicus is it" asked Mjoll, "aye, Hecate and Michael are strange but Saladin seems fine" I answered and they nodded, "well better get those potions" I said heading down the steps, "nice meeting you, hope to see again" Mjoll said, "aye" I replied reaching the door. I opened the door and saw an old man at the counter and a young woman bent over the alchemy table.

She had black hair and wore fine clothes, she was completely indulged in her experiments, "can I help you sir" the old man asked, "yes I'm looking for some health, stamina, and magic potions, a couple of each would be nice" I said placing a large bag of coins on the counter and the old man nodded. He gave me my potions and I thanked him but before I left I looked at the woman again; it was Ingun no doubt. She turned around and saw me, "oh hello I didn't notice you" she said nicely. "So you here to buy some potions from Elgrim" she said and I nodded, "indeed, I'm getting potions for my adventuring group" I said and she smiled. "It must be nice going out into the world, I wish I could go out into the world and get the ingredients that Master Elgrim lost" Ingun said sadly, "what ingredients did he lose" I asked and Ingun smiled, "Ninroot, Deathbell, and NightShade, I lost them in an incident and I'm trying to replenish Master Elgrim's supplies" she said.

"I can fetch them for you" I said and she brightened up, "that would be wonderful, I need about 20, if you do I'll make sure your rewarded greatly" she said and I smiled trying my best not to show my teeth. "I don't believe I got your name" I asked knowing the answer, doesn't hurt to be polite, "my name is Ingun and yours" she said extending her hand, "Acidicus" I said shaking her hand. "I best be off, I have to meet up with my friends" I said and she waved good bye as I left the building. When I reached the inn everyone was already there, "what took so long Acidicus" asked Saladin, "I offered my help to fetch some ingredients for the alchemy shop" I answered, and they nodded, "alright where too" Michael said, "Morthal area" I answered.

It took a month to gather all the ingredients, mostly because I couldn't find those damn Ninroot and on our way back to Riften we ran into a damn dragon; being the Dragonborn can be annoying at times. I returned to Riften with the ingredients but Michael seemed suspicious, he said he'll be staying in Riften for a while, Hecate said she sent Jenassa and Uthgerd ahead to meet up with an another mercenary she hired in Riften, an imperial wizard named Marcurio all for her to look into a ruin that was rumored to worship dragons. Saladin and I had to do some more jobs in the Rift but I wanted to see Ingun first, Michael said to bring her to the inn so they could all meet her, I shrugged in agreement.

I entered the shop and saw Ingun at the alchemy table again, "excuse me Ingun, I have your ingredients" I said holding the bag as she turned around, she blushed, "oh thank you so much" she said taking the bag and looking inside. "I would have gotten here earlier but a dragon delayed me and my friends" I said and she chuckled, she then looked at me and saw I wasn't joking, "oh you're not joking I'm so sorry, please let me show you the town as my apology and we can talk" Ingun said and I smiled a little, "That would be nice" I said and she smiled as well, "shall we" she said and I took her arm, "we shall" I said.

We walked around the town for hours, Ingun was so indulged in our conversation; she was smiling the entire time. She seemed so happy but her eyes say differently, they tell me that she's not always this happy, something keeps her down perhaps? I then brought her to my friends at the end of the day, they all seemed to like her and I told her I would write and she smiled and left, Michael slapped my back once she left. "You lucky argonian" he said grinning madly and I stared at him, "what are you talking about Michael" asked Saladin, "Ingun's into him" he said and Hecate scoffed, "they only just met Michael" she said and I agreed. "Indeed Michael, there is no romance between us" I said, "but" he said but I cut him off, "no romance Michael" I said coldly and he raised his hands in surrender. I cannot be attracted to Ingun and she cannot be attracted to me, I thought to myself. Saladin and I left Riften to do the jobs we were given, Hecate stayed to get ready for her little expedition, and Michael stayed behind for reasons-he-will-not-explain. I wonder if Delphine has come up with a way to get into the Thalmor Embassy, I asked myself making a mental note.

I didn't get around to writing the letter to Ingun until the end of the month, I asked how she was doing, if her potions were going well and if Michael was bothering her. I received her reply quickly, she was doing fine and Michael wasn't bothering her and she was wondering how I was doing, I told her I was fine and asked if she was making any special potions, but before I could finish the letter, me and Saladin received one from Delphine; she found a way in. I told Ingun I was heading to Solitude for a while and Saladin wrote a letter to Hecate and Michael explaining the situation. We reached Solitude and Hecate was chosen to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy, since she is a High Elf, she agreed but only if she gets to go to the College by herself, we agreed.

As we were preparing for the party with the help of two High elf tailors, I received Ingun's letter, and I was surprised by what she wrote. She told me she was the daughter of Maven Black-Briar, she explained to me everything that I already knew, and I explained in my letter that I knew who she was and who I was. I told her I was one of four Dragonborns traveling Skyrim in search for knowledge about the Dragons, I only told her my story here in Skyrim; I do not have it in me to explain my past, no matter what people say. I also told her I would head for Riften soon, I hope she isn't mad at me for not telling her who I was.

On our way back to Riften we picked up Aela, she and Saladin were going hunting in the Rift, then in Windhelm we parted ways with Hecate who got on a carriage to the college of Winterhold. Michael got arrested when we stopped in Windhelm, funny thing was it wasn't for him robbing the city blind but for 'assaulting' a nord citizen, Michael was stopping some harassment a dark elf woman was receiving, me and Saladin almost intervened as well but Aela stopped us. She told us if someone like me got involved then I would get thrown in jail too, but we still asked if the woman was alright. Michael annoyed me greatly, as he was being dragged off by the guards he shouted to us, "don't wait up for, I hate for Acidicus to be late to see his admirer" he was grinning madly and I sighed. Aela didn't help.

"Acidicus has an admirer" Aela asked later in the inn, and Saladin chuckled, "according to Michael she is but Acidicus says no, they only met a few times and been exchanging letters" Saladin explained but Aela merely grinned. "So this admirer is the one sending letters to Acidicus, you say you have no feeling for her correct" she asked and I answered with caution, "yes" I said not sure what Aela was going to say. "Well you haven't seen yourself when you read those letters, remember when you first got a letter from here back in Whiterun, you were grinning as you were reading" Aela said and Saladin chuckled. "I've seen it too Acidicus, back in Solitude you were smiling like that letter was pure gold" Saladin said and I growled. "She can't have feelings for me" I said coldly and Aela growled back, "then why are smiling whenever you read a letter from her" she replied. Why do I smile?

I thought about it on our way to Riften, do I have feelings for Ingun? I can't, she can't, I wouldn't work, I continue to tell myself; but I can't convince myself. She seemed so happy when you brought her those ingredients, then when you were walking around Riften, she was smiling so much, she was happy; but why did her eyes say sadness. "So who is this admirer" asked Aela grabbing my attention and Saladin chuckled, "Ingun Black-Briar" he answered and Aela looked shocked, "a Black-Briar, Acidicus you gambler" Aela said smiling. "She lied to me and I lied to her" I said suddenly, "what" asked Saladin, "when we first met, I didn't tell her I was Dragonborn and she didn't tell me she was a Black-Briar" I explained and Aela understood. "She didn't want a pretender" she said simply, "what" said Saladin confused, "she's the daughter of Maven Black-Briar, the matriarch of one of the most powerful families in Skyrim, also one of the richest, I have no doubt that many people have attempted to have Ingun's hand in marriage, Ingun didn't want Acidicus to end up like the others in her mind" Aela explained.

"But when we first met, I showed no interest in romance, only friendship" I argued and Aela snorted, "that's the first step, you never try to woo them at first, you build a friendship then build to romance, Ingun has seen this before, so it's hard for her to trust people when most people are only seeking her family's wealth and power" Aela explained again. "So now that she's told me who she is and who I am, she'll be skeptical about our friendship, and its true purpose in her mind" I said and Aela nodded, "indeed, she will be skeptical now that your friendship is really just friendship and not a way to get to her families wealth" Aela explained again. "Since when are you so knowledgeable about these things" questioned Saladin, Aela shrugged.

"I know trust Saladin, and Ingun doesn't trust many people because of her family, Acidicus understands what I'm talking about" Aela said and I nodded, "Ingun has spent many years not trusting many people, and now she is questioning if I can be trusted, I know what she's thinking" I said and Saladin scoffed. "You know what she's thinking" he said and I nodded, "she's wondering if she could trust me since I knew who she was from the beginning, she's worrying over if I am truly trying to be her friend or I'm like the other and after her families money" I explained and Saladin whistled. "You are wise beyond you years Acidicus" he said but Aela sent me a questioning glaze, "I'm assuming you have trust issues as well Acidicus, that's why it's hard for you trust people, from what Saladin has told me" she said and I nodded once again.

It's hard to give people your trust when you were abandon at the mere age of two. My mother died not long after I hatched and my father didn't take it well, I had a sister who was two and tried her best to take care of me when our father didn't even feed us. Then when I turned two and my sister four, our father took us to a dock somewhere in the south of Black Marsh, he told us to stay put and left without another word; it didn't take long for my sister to realize that we were abandoned. We didn't even have names and we were left at an unknown place with no experience of anything, my sister took to thieving to take care of me. We lived at the dock for a year, we lived under an older dock that no one went to, my sister always avoided the guards and went for the wealthy ship owners whenever they were docked. Then we were saved.

When I was three and my sister five, our world was changed. My sister attempted to rob a ship Captain and he caught her, but when he saw her age he asked why she was stealing and she told him that she was trying to gather food for me, he demanded to be showed where we lived. My sister brought the ship Captain to our old dock and he was angry, he asked why we were here, starving and without any parents, my sister told him in her broken English that our father abandoned us here a year ago and he simply snarled. The Captain told us to come with him, we followed him to a large ship docked, and it was called The Minotaur, on the front of the ship was a large carving of a Minotaur but it's horns looked real. The Captain called his crew and presented us as their new apprentice's, an argonian was part of the crew, and his name was Gam-Zaw Lafrean. He asked us our names and what we knew of our homeland, he was shocked when we didn't know anything; he also named us Akissha and Acidicus.

He said he would teach us everything we needed to know about our homeland and culture, the rest of the crew welcomed us with open arms and each said they would teach us something and we are now members of their little family. The Captain, an imperial named Xannus Clama said we would help the crew in anyway and eventually be crew members ourselves, my sister was excited while I remained silent. The first mate was a large muscular orc woman by the name of Lazza Baroth took it upon herself to be our teacher for learning how to fight, she also said that she wasn't going to be our mother, a high elf named Elaia Spellthar, the ships head mage, scolded her and said she would be our mother. Grimnvar Strong-Pierced, a nord warrior, also said he would teach us how to properly survive in the wild, something that would be needed he said.

Then a Khajiit named Kazhannar and a wood elf named Breielyl Applegrove said that they teach us how to sneak and hunt and prepare our meats along with Grimnvar, Kaz said he and Grimnvar would be the crazy survivalist uncles and Breielyl the crazy survivalist aunt. A Breton named Maniard Palrard, and a Redguard named Niyinia Thesti said they would teach us how to proper speak and act in civilization, not to mention how to bargain with merchants. Lastly Elaia and a dunmer named Sherli Aralhrano would teach us basic spells and if we wanted to learn more than we would ask, they insisted on teaching my sister how to act like a lady with Niyinia. Those people would be the family Akissha and I never had.

The Minotaur served The East Empire Company, it went back and forth from delivering cargo to hunting down pirates for the company, Captain Xannus said it paid very well and his ship is one of the most feared by Pirates. Akissha was properly taught how to speak and swing a sword at the age of ten, and I at age eight, Gam-Zaw taught us all about the Hist Trees and our culture, he taught us to take pride in our heritage, and we are all brothers and sisters of the Marsh. While my sister followed the Nine Divines, I followed Malacath, Lazza taught me how to swing a greatsword and the code of Malacath, I find peace in following Malacath; strange thing to say correct?

Why I followed the code, why I have trust issues goes back to my first kill. The year was 173, the Great War just started two years ago and pirates were taking advantage of the chaos so the Minotaur was tasked with dealing with the pirates instead of fighting in the war. Captain Xannus was not happy about the war, war means the Empire would be too busy giving resources to the war effort than giving supplied to ships protecting said supplies. I was fifteen and my sister seventeen, The Minotaur was hunting down a pirate vessel named the Crusher, Akissha was using a dwarven sword and I was using a steel battle-axe and it was our first time helping the crew take down pirates. Elaia and Sherli were going to shoot Fireballs at the ship's hull and we were going to board the ship and kill any crew member that attacks us.

We approached the Crusher and prepared ourselves and everyone was worried over us, but Lazza yelled at everyone telling them to not let our feelings get in the way of the mission. The ships collided and the battle began, all I remember was readying me sword and taking my first swing at some Breton, everything else I remember was blood. Then near the end of the battle I hear my sister calling me, yelling at me that there were no more pirates and I needed to stop attacking everything. Lazza and Grimnvar tackled me to the ground and Akissha was able to sooth me by singing a lullaby that mother sang to her, Lazza had me brought to her room. Lazza asked me what I remember from the attack, I told her the blood was all I remember, she told I had blood lust and it was craving blood; badly. She told me that the blood lust could overcome me if I didn't learn to control it.

Lazza taught me the code of Malacath and how to control the blood lust when on the battlefield. It took me years to finally control it, I was nineteen when Lazza taught me all she knew and my sister was very proud that I took the training so seriously. But I decided during the training that I couldn't trust anyone; for their protection. What if I lose control one day, what if I my training failed, what if my blood lust kills someone that I care about? All these things could happen easily, but my sister stopped me from cutting myself off from our family on the Minotaur. She convinced me that it would be easier to control my blood lust if I'm around people that can calm me down and I already trust. She was right.

I found myself actually fighting battles instead of going into the blood lust, it didn't stop me from setting up the barriers in my mind from trusting people outside the ship. Then when I was twenty two I decided to leave the ship and explore the world, Akissha was sad but supported by decision, she was going to stay with the ship and continue serving The Minotaur. I left the ship at the same port where Captain Xannus found me and my sister, if I was going to start my journey then I would start in my home land. I visited the Hist Trees in the Black Marsh, I visited the desert of Elsweyr, the forests of Valenwood, and the deserts of Hammerfell, I even visited Cyrodiil and the White-Gold tower. Then when I was twenty eight I decided to visit Skyrim and climb to High Hrothgar only to capture by Imperials thinking I'm with the Stormcloaks; despite me being an argonian. I met Saladin, Michael, and Hecate that day.

I had a hard time understanding the whole ordeal, a dragon stops our execution then we escape with the help of an Imperial and Stormcloak. I didn't trust the Imperial and Stormcloak, I barely trusted my fellow false prisoners, the only reason I went with them was because, well, a dragon was attacking. Then when we adventured together in Bleak Falls Barrow and then we fought together to kill a dragon only to find out they all four of us are Dragonborn. Then we went to High Hrothgar, just like I intended when I first came to Skyrim, climbing that mountain was more than a quest; it was destiny.

We were climbing the mountain when we hit a snag, a damn Frost troll attacked us and then out of nowhere a blizzard came upon us, and we were able to find shelter in the small area where we fought the Frost Troll. The blizzard didn't want to go, it just continued for what seemed like days, none of us really talked, and we just wanted to get out of this blizzard. Eventually, Hecate broke the ice, she told us she grew up misunderstood by the other children, and she's 218 years old. She said since her mother studied Sheogorath no one really like to be around her, Hecate said her childhood was lonely but extremely fun because of her mother. Michael went next, he said he grew up in Valenwood with a cult of Namira but he also worshiped Nocturnal and eventually Sheogorath, and he's 476 years old, and he fought in the Oblivion Crisis.

He also claimed to know the Nerevarine, Michael said his tale was full of darkness and insanity and he loved every moment of his life. Saladin went next he said his parents were in the Great War back in Hammerfell, he didn't want to be stuck in Hammerfell following what his family wants, he wanted to go out on his own and do what he wants. Then they looked to me, I told them I grew up on a ship and that I didn't really trust people, they weren't satisfied with that answer. Hecate asked why I didn't trust people and Michael asked why I grew up on a ship, Saladin asked if my silence was because of my trust issues. I didn't answer because I still didn't trust them completely, I was still afraid of what they would think of my blood lust.

Eventually between the blizzard and their pestering I broke. "Fine you want to know" I shouted over the blizzard, "yes" everyone shouted back, "when I fight theirs a chance for something to overcome myself, and it could end up killing everyone" I shouted and everyone seemed to nod. "Blood lust right, I hear some orcs have it as well" Michael said, "exactly, I just don't want anyone to get hurt, so I don't trust many people because of my Blood lust" I replied. The blizzard finally ended in the morning, and from then on I trusted them more, but now with Ingun; I'm not sure how to handle her.

I thought about my life and how I ended up here in Skyrim and now here I am attempting to gain someone's trust, me of all people. So when we reached the gate into Riften I took a deep breath, "you ready Acidicus who knows what Ingun will do" Saladin asked and I nodded, "I'm ready" I said as we entered Riften, we saw Ingun heading down the steps to the Alchemy shop; she looked a bit troubled. "Ingun, nice to see you again" Saladin announced grabbing her attention, "oh hello Saladin, Acidicus, who's your friend" she said smiling, "Aela, I work with the Companions along with Saladin and Acidicus" Aela said extending her hand, "Ingun Black-Briar" Ingun said introducing herself. "Yes, Michael and Saladin talked about you, Acidicus on the other hand kept quiet like he always does" Aela said, Ingun just kept smiling.

"Really, I hope only good things" Ingun said and Aela nodded, "also where's Michael and Hecate" Ingun asked, "Hecate went off to the college and Michael got arrested in Windhelm for 'assaulting' a nord citizen" Saladin explained. "Well me and Aela have some work to do, meet us in the inn Acidicus" Saladin said leaving me and Ingun alone. _Well now or never I suppose,_ I thought to myself as I stepped closer to Ingun.

"So how are you Ingun" I asked, "fine, you" she asked back, "good" I said, I was still trying to figure out how to bring the topic to light. After what seemed like a while, I finally thought of the right words. "Listen Ingun, neither of us told the other who we really were because we both didn't wanted to be treated differently, any chance we can keep acting like that" I said in my deep voice. "Why are you so nice" Ingun said suddenly catching the me off guard. "Excuse me" I said.

"No one has ever been this nice to me, and when they had they only wanted my family's money or they were trying to weasel in on my family's power" Ingun practically shouted. "So many people have tried to court me, and they were all pretenders" she shouted again while I simply stood there. "Are you like the rest of them, just pretending to be nice then you'll show your true colors when you're in my mother's good graces, will it won't work" she shouted again tears coming to her eyes not caring who saw her, I then did something out of instinct, something my sister did when we were young; I hugged Ingun.

"Trust is a very hard thing to earn, and once someone breaks that trust they may never be trusted again, with your family's name and influence you probably get many people that attempt to gain your trust, but the many years has made your trust almost unreachable" I said still hugging Ingun. "I still don't completely trust some of my friends, mainly because of how I grew up and who I grew up around, but I take the chance of trusting them" I continued. "Sure they get on my nerves sometimes, we fight every now and then but they have yet to give me a reason not to trust them, you've spent so long believing that no one is who they seem, you have to take the chance sometimes, take it from me, if I didn't take the chance of trusting my friends then I wouldn't be here" I finished rubbing Ingun's back.

Ingun kept crying on my shoulder, still not caring who saw her. "Ingun, is this Acidicus" I heard from the stairs above, it was Maven, I didn't hear her coming. "I am indeed Acidicus and you are Lady Maven Black-Briar, it is an honor to meet the matriarch of one of the most powerful families of Skyrim" I said releasing Ingun and bowing to her mother, she looked amused. "Such formalities from an argonian" Maven mused walking towards me, "just what exactly is going on here" she asked.

"He was helping me mother" Ingun answered and Maven didn't buy it, "just what was he helping you with daughter" she inquired further. "I was in distress and he was soothing me" she answered again. Her mother's expression didn't change, "and just why were you in distress daughter" Maven asked but Ingun couldn't answer. "I am unsure how to answer that mother" Ingun said and Maven frowned a little. "A potion she has been working on for a while didn't work as she expected, she worked very long and hard on it" I said hoping Maven would believe me and she did.

"See Ingun was that so hard, now go home and compose yourself while I speak with your friend" Maven said and Ingun went home without another word; I feared what Maven will do her. "Now that she's gone, tell me what are your intentions with my daughter" Maven said with a very deadly tone that made me cringed slightly. "I seek only friendship Lady Maven" I said politely hoping she would call the guards on me; no matter how strong I am, she runs this town. "Listen argonian, I know you are one of four Dragonborns and I know you work with the Companions, you have one minute to convince me that you're not going to hurt my daughter, or else I'll have you thrown in jail for the rest of your miserable life" she said in a deadly tone again.

"I only seek friendship, I do not control Ingun, and neither do I control her actions and feelings" I said fiercely meeting Maven's deadly gaze, "I don't know what Ingun thinks of me, all I know is that she is in distress and she needs someone there for here, and since you're her mother you need to go to her instead of interrogating someone you think is seeking your daughters hand" I said almost shouting at the woman; I was panicking on the inside but I didn't show it. "You dare tell me what to do about my own daughter you don't know the first thing about parenting, I should have you thrown in jail" Maven said sneering at me, I clenched my fists; control yourself, don't let her get to you I keep telling myself.

"Your right I don't know, mostly because my own parents weren't there for me or my sister, but what I do know is you have to be there for your children" I said calming myself as Maven continued to glare at me. "You also have to know when they have a gift" Maven said and I sent her a questioning glance, "Ingun has a passion for alchemy for some strange reason, she also wants nothing to do with the family business, but I feel she's restrained in that backwater shop" Maven said and I was still curious. "Lady Maven, I know you care about your daughter but from what you're saying, you want her to see the world but you never found someone you could trust to escort her through Skyrim" I said hopefully but Maven scoffed.

"You think I would leave my only daughter with someone who has been causing her distress, not to mention alone with that person, you must be a worshipper of Sheogorath" Maven said but I knew her true meaning. "Lady Maven, me and my fellow Dragonborns are exploring Skyrim, if Ingun was to accompany us then she would be protected by the best, and I would see to it that she is always safe and properly trained" I said hoping that my answer would please Maven, her frown lessened. "I have no doubt that you would protect my daughter, but how can I trust you with my daughter" Maven said slyly, "Is there any jobs you need done that others have failed at Lady Maven" I said and she grinned.

"As a matter of fact I do have some jobs that need to be done in Markarth, Solitude, and Whiterun, when you come to my home tomorrow to pick up my daughter I will give you a list of the jobs that must be done in each city" Maven said smiling and I bowed my head. "I shall be there around eight o'clock" I said and before I could leave Maven grabbed my arm. "If you hurt my daughter, or if let her get hurt then I will destroy you, no matter who you are, I will have you hunted down and tortured to death, do we understand each other" Maven said in the most dangerous, cold, and serious voice I have ever heard; even the Daedra would be scared her.

"I understand completely Lady Maven, we, I will protect Ingun" I said leaving for the inn, Saladin and Aela were already at the inn drinking some ale, "hey how did it go" Saladin said giving me an ale. "Ingun is joining our adventure group" I said and both Saladin and Aela did a spit take, "how" "what" "Ingun" they both said at once, "one at a time please" I said and Saladin went first. "How the hell did you convince Maven Black-Briar to let her only daughter go explore Skyrim with you, the person she's been crushing on" he said slowly and I sighed, "well it all started after you guys left" I started and went on to explain the whole ordeal.

"Damn Acidicus, that girl does have a crush on you" Aela said and Saladin nodded, "but at what cost, you have to do jobs for Maven, you know were going to need Michael" Saladin said and I nodded. "Big time but for now I'll do whatever it takes to make Ingun happy" I said and Saladin chuckled, "what happened to no romance Acidicus" he said grinning, "things changed" I replied simply. "I'm going to enjoy watching your love blossom, she really likes you Acidicus" Aela said and I grinned, "I too can't wait to see the love blossom between you and Saladin" I said and the two blushed, "shut up you have the daughter of Maven Black-Briar at your fingertips" Saladin replied.

* * *

The next day came and I went straight to the Black-Briar home, Maven was waiting for me, book in hand. "Good morning Acidicus, Ingun left to get her armor and weapons, now I crafted a book of jobs you must do and the most important is that you will deal with the Silver-Bloods when in Markarth correct" she said. "Of course Lady Maven, I will do as you instructed in this book" I said to Maven as she handed the book to me, "good, and I expect you to take care of my daughter argonian" Maven said. "I would throw myself of the top of High Hrothgar if anything were to happen to your daughter" I said with all honesty as Ingun stepped in, "well how do I look" she asked shyly. "You look wonderful Ingun" I said smiling.

"You look wonderful daughter" Maven said smiling as well, "I never thought I see the day" I saw Hemming say from behind Maven, he came up to Ingun and gave her a hug. He whispered something in her ear, probably about me I assume. "Ready Ingun, or would you like to say goodbye to Elgrim" I asked and she nodded, "I have to tell Elgrim I'm leaving" she said and I nodded. We came to Elgrim's shop and Ingun took a deep breath, we entered and Elgrim was at the Alchemy table. "Master Elgrim" she said and he grunted, "Hello Ingun if you could go over the inventory that would be nice" he said not looking behind him. I was chuckling on the inside.

"Actually Master Elgrim, I'm leaving Riften for a while" Ingun said and he looked back and was surprised, "oh going out on an adventure Ingun, well good luck" he said happily and went back to the table. Just before we left, he stopped us, "before you go please take these, you'll need them" he said handing Ingun a large bag, she looked inside and had a huge grin on her face, "thank you Master Elgrim" she said hugging the old man. I smiled at Ingun, she seemed so happy. I nodded to Elgrim as we left and he gave me a look that said, take care of that girl or else. Best not to piss off an Master Alchemist and Maven Black-Briar.

I escorted Ingun to the gates of Riften and Saladin and Aela were waiting, "so welcome to our group, are ready for adventure, danger, and romance" Saladin said grinning and Aela punched in the shoulder. "Yes, I can't wait to see" Ingun said almost jumping, "where to first" she asked and I laughed, "where are we not going is the real question Ingun" I said smiling. The gates opened and our journey began, what does the world have in store for us and will the world be prepared for us I wonder.

* * *

 **This was super long and hard to write, mostly because I kept getting distracted. So how do you guys feel about Acidicus's backstory, am I an evil person; maybe. Saladin is my Redguard Dragonborn and he and Aela will stick around for a while, their a side paring. Anyways hope you all enjoyed how Acidicus saw the whole ordeal and why it was hard for him to trust and how he's able to understand Ingun. Acidicus was my first character ever when I first played Skyrim, I still have him saved on my game, he's level 50 something. I'm rambling aren't I, who reads these things anyway and this is the longest I've written! Review please, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going people of Fanfiction, I keep getting distracted so that's why I haven't updated in a while. But anyways here the third chapter, onwards to the story!**

* * *

 **Ingun POV**

So much has happened since I left Riften with Acidicus and my new friends. First we hopped on a cart and headed to Whiterun, I was worried about Michael but Acidicus told me he had some jobs to do in Riften that only he could do, and that we would meet up in Whiterun. Aela said that I would be meeting the Companions when we reach Whiterun, and my training would begin, not to be a Companion but to see what skills I have, I admit that I only have beginner's knowledge but Acidicus insisted that I'll be a fine warrior with the right training. Hearing him say that made me blush, I have to control my emotions if I want to continue adventuring Skyrim.

Acidicus insisted that we stopped every now and then to pick up Alchemy ingredients for me, strangely the carriage driver didn't complain, maybe it was the fact a large argonian with a large sword on his back was asking to stop was the reason. Either way I collected many ingredients and I was eager to experiment with them the moment we reached Whiterun, Aela reminded me that we train first then I can experiment. I almost forgot about my mother's list of jobs that Acidicus has to do, when everyone was sleeping on the cart I took the book from Acidicus's bag, I'm fairly certain he was awake but I guess he know I would get around to seeing it so he didn't stop me.

Many of the jobs were intimidation and a few more gruesome then others and some require him to do, never mind best not to reveal mothers jobs for Acidicus's sake. I feel bad that Acidicus has to do mothers dirty work, I sometimes wonder why Acidicus is doing this, I know it's for me but why for me? Why does he do all of for me? What makes me so special? No other man would ever go against my mother, or do all this work just so I can experience the world. Why is he so nice? Why does he care so much for me? Does he have feelings for me? All these questions were running through my head while we were on the cart, we reached Whiterun in a day. Saladin and Aela escorted me to the legendary hall of the Companions, Jorrvaskr, while Acidicus went off to do his first job for mother; ensuring a shop keep to pay for all Black-Briar shipments.

Saladin and Aela introduced me to the legendary Companions, which acted like a family. There were the twins Vilkas and Farkas, one strong the other one wise, they seemed very friendly. Then there was Ria, a sweet young member of the Companions, she was training with Vilkas when we were introduced. Then there was Torvar, a drunk member of the Companions but Aela said he's a decent warrior, he also seemed friendly. I then met Athis and Njada Stonearm two warriors that are always fighting one another, Athis was nice enough to apologize for them fighting in front of a guest but Njada scoffed and said he just wanted to woo me, this started another fight. Everyone seemed nice, which frightened me a little, growing up in Riften makes one wary of new people. Then Aela announced the start of training, she said she'll teach me archery, I grabbed my bow and went with Aela to the targets outside.

"Alright Ingun we're going to start your training, I believe the best way to start it is to learn how to properly use a bow, that way you can strike enemies down before they have a chance to attack you" Aela said and I nodded. "Now I assume you know the basics correct" she asked and I nodded, "show me" she said and I nodded again, I drew an arrow and took the shot, I hit the outer red line, "decent shot, now take a deep breath and try and relax your shoulders" Aela said and I did, by the end of the training I hit the inner white line. "Who is this Aela" I heard an old voice ask, I turned around and saw an older nord wearing the same armor that Vilkas was wearing, "She has joined Saladin and Acidicus's adventuring group, I was teaching her more about archery, Harbinger" Aela said and my jaw dropped. This is the Harbinger of the Companions, I stretched my hand out, "greeting my name is Ingun, and it's an honor to meet you sir" I said and he shook it, it was a gentle and sturdy handshake. "It's not every day you meet a member of the Black-Briar family" he said and I chuckled nervously.

"She's a nice one, doesn't bite like her mother" Aela said and the Harbinger chuckled, "careful what you say Aela, Maven may have eyes and ears all around" he said and Aela snorted, "you are right but the only one she has is in the form of Acidicus, he agreed to watch over Ingun while we traveled Skyrim" she said and the Harbinger hummed. "Tell Acidicus when he see him to come see me" he said and Aela nodded, "of course" she said and the Harbinger left and I was worried. Did I get Acidicus in trouble? Aela sensed my troubles, "don't worry about Acidicus the old man is just curious" she said dismissively but that still didn't ease my mind. "Come on I'll introduce you to Lydia, that get your mind off of Acidicus" Aela said walking away from the targets, I followed her to a small house next to the Smith.

Lydia was the group's official housecarl, she was a nord with black hair and was very nice to me, even after Aela introduced me as a Black-Briar, Aela and I explained how I joined the adventuring group, and Lydia laughed through the entire story. "I'm sorry but it's just hard for me to imagine Acidicus doing any of that, when I first met him he seemed very cold and distant, but once I knew him better he seemed to warm up, only a little" she explained sheepishly and I nodded in agreement. "Speaking of adventuring, I was hoping you'll join us Lydia, we'll need more girls once Michael rejoins the group" Aela asked and Lydia nodded, "only if my thanes will allow me Aela" she said and Aela chuckled, "they'll let you come or else" Aela said grinning like a wolf. "Speaking about Saladin and Acidicus, you think their done doing whatever it is that their doing" I asked and Aela got up, "I'll go see" she said and left me alone with Lydia.

"So you like Acidicus" Lydia said bluntly and I started to blush, "uh, I-I not sure what you mean L-Lydia" I said and she just smirked, "don't hide it Ingun, from what both you and Aela told me, you seem to like Acidicus" she said still smirking. I felt a deep blush come to my face and Lydia continued to smirk, "what's wrong afraid he'll reject you, or your family will reject him, or something else" she asked and I just lowered my face. "I rather not talk about the romance in my life Lydia, so can we please drop it" I pleaded and she shrugged, "fine, but it won't stop me from messing with you and Acidicus" she said grinning but I sighed. Aela returned with Saladin, she said she couldn't find Acidicus, but I volunteered to go find him since I knew where he was. Scarring the shit out of the Battle-Born's, mother was securing ties here in Whiterun, but the Battle-Born's weren't complying so mother sent Acidicus to properly scare them.

I asked a guard where to find the Battle-Born home and he directed me to the northern part of the city, and I when I reached a large home I heard some noise from behind it and found Acidicus and an older nord. "Since when are you on Maven Black-Briar's pay roll Thane, I thought you were better than this" the older nord scolded but Acidicus growled, "I'm not getting paid, I'm doing this for other reasons" Acidicus said but the nord scoffed, "what possible reason if not for money" he said, "for me" I said revealing myself to the two. "Ingun leave now" Acidicus said but I didn't move, "sir please don't think less of Acidicus, the only reason he's doing these jobs for my mother is to allow me to adventure with him, and when I send a letter to my mother, I'll let her know that you were more than happy to agree with the new terms, I can guarantee you'll be rewarded greatly" I said and the nord seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well I suppose since Acidicus is the one of the Thanes of Whiterun, alright I'll contact your mother and arrange everything" the older nord said leaving me and Acidicus alone.

"I was handling it Ingun, I don't won't you getting involved" Acidicus said walking past me, "that's too bad Acidicus, you're doing jobs for my mother, that makes me your superior, thus I can get involved whenever I want to" I said smugly, I didn't wanted Acidicus getting abused by the people whom he worked so hard to gain their trust. Acidicus sighed as we reached the little home he and the rest of the group shared, "I guess I have no choice, but I don't want you getting hurt, I promised your mother I would protect you, and I intend to fulfill that promise" he said opening the door slightly frowning. "Theirs's the love birds, what took so long, never mind don't answer that question" Lydia said grinning and both me and Acidicus groaned, "I'm assuming Aela told you about our newest addition" Acidicus said taking a seat, "of course, I'm also joining your adventuring group" she said and Acidicus groaned.

"I hate you Aela" Acidicus said but Aela shrugged, "you say it but don't mean it" she replied but Acidicus just growled, "how long before Michael and Hecate return" Lydia asked and Saladin shrugged, "Hecate up in the College, the only way she'll leave is if she has to, Michael should be here by the end of the week, in the meantime we'll be training Ingun" he said and Lydia nodded. "That give me time to sharpen my skills a bit" Lydia said and I nodded, "as long as I can practice my alchemy as well" I said and Aela nodded, "of course Ingun, your probably dying to test out those ingredients you picked up on the road on the way here" Aela said chuckling. "Now me and Saladin will head back to Jorrvaskr and sleep there, while Acidicus and Ingun sleep here in the main bedroom and guest bedroom" Aela said getting up from her chair with Saladin following, "oh, a night alone you two, don't do anything to serious now" Lydia said smirking while the two were blushing madly; it seems Lydia loves to mess with every couple.

* * *

The next day me and Aela went to do some more training, Saladin and Lydia were going to spar with one another while Acidicus went to speak with the Harbinger, I was still scared for Acidicus. While we were training yet another older nord approached us, "Aela we need to talk" he said and Aela sighed, "fine Skjor, Ingun why don't you go watch some of Saladin's and Lydia's spar then head to the Alchemy shop" she said and I nodded. I walked over to the pair and watched them for a bit before I got bored and decided to head to the Alchemy shop, the owner was friendly and let me use her Alchemy station, this city is just so nice, it's starting to scare me. I was so absorbed in my alchemy that I didn't keep track of time, "Ingun" I heard startling me, "oh Acidicus, what do you need" I asked and he tilted his head, "the sun is getting ready to set, Aela said you were at the Alchemy shop, I wanted to ensure you were alright" he said and I blushed a little.

"Time fly's when you're having fun" I said and he smiled a little, "come one Ingun, we need to head home" he said walking away, I grabbed the potions I was working on and followed, "there's going to be a change in plans Ingun" Acidicus said approaching the little home. "I and Saladin have to do a test for the Companions, you and Lydia will have to stay here in Whiterun and wait for Michael" he said opening the door, "Acidicus, Ingun good you're here, you and Saladin head to Jorrvaskr" Aela said pointing to Acidicus, he sighed, "I just got here" he said turning around with Saladin following. Just before Aela left she turned to me and Lydia, "whatever happens don't go outside but follow the aftermath" she said cryptically leaving me and Lydia puzzled, "what the hell was she talking about" she asked but I shrugged, don't know" I said and we sat there for a while, chatting, when we heard howling.

"What was that" Lydia asked and we heard another howl, "wolves" I said, "in the city" Lydia said and we decided to see what was outside, and we opened the door and saw people rushing inside their homes. "Get inside, Werewolf's been spotted in the city" a guard yelled at us, "werewolves in Whiterun" Lydia asked but before the guard could answer we heard another howl, much closer. We turned to see a large werewolf in the market district, and then another howl coming from the top of the stairs north, "inside Ingun" Lydia yelled pushing me inside. Two werewolf's, both coming from deeper in the city, am I the only one who thinks this is suspicious? "Wait Lydia" I said but she wasn't listening, once Lydia pushed me inside and locked the door she turned to me, "what Ingun" she asked, "isn't this suspicious, two werewolf's coming from deeper in the city, and remember what Aela said" I exclaimed and Lydia seemed to ponder this.

"Don't go outside but follow the aftermath" Lydia said thinking about it, "what if Acidicus and Saladin are those werewolf's" I said and Lydia seemed to turn white, "the Companions are selective of who joins them, and some rumors surrounding the members of the Circle" she said. "We need to follow them" I exclaimed but Lydia shook her head, "no, werewolf's are dangerous no matter who they are in human form" she said but I was scowling, "those are our friends, are we just going to let them run wild in the wilderness" I basically screamed. "Aela can handle it" Lydia said but I didn't care, Acidicus could get seriously hurt, "no we're following our friends" I said pushing her to the side unlocking the door. I was walking to the gates ignoring the disarray of people around me, "Ingun wait" Lydia said catching up to me, "we need to be careful, and we're going to need help" she said and I just frowned.

"Agreed" we heard from behind us and saw Aela, "what the hell Aela" I screamed and she just walked past me, "follow me, we can talk once we're out of the city following the trail" she said as the guards opened the gate. Aela continued to follow a trail of destruction, "they sure tore up the area" Lydia said looking at what used to be a fence, "yes but the more destruction there is the faster we can find them" Aela said. "Skjor went ahead to follow them, and from the look of the destruction they went north east, they'll probably hit some bandits" Aela continued and I was looking around the destroyed ground, it looks as if they were ripping the ground apart to kill some prey.

We continued to follow the trail and found a small bandit camp on the way, both Saladin and Acidicus were there before us. There was blood everywhere, they tore through the bandits as if they were nothing, which they were to them. "With this much blood they must have some on them" Lydia said and we nodded, "let's look around and see if there's a trail to follow" Aela said heading to the southern part of the camp, it took some time but Lydia found the trial. The darkness of the night was increasing and I was beginning to get very worried about Acidicus and Saladin, "they must stop at some point right" I asked but Aela shook her head, "not after that bandit camp, feasting on the hearts of their prey, a werewolf's strength is restored, so the more they kill the longer they stay a werewolf" Aela explained and I sighed.

"The trail is ending, let's hope Saladin and Acidicus are at the end" Lydia said and we went over the hill and saw Skjor looking over the motionless bodies of Acidicus and Saladin. "Acidicus" I screamed rushing over to the argonian, "relax their fine, they transformed back not too long ago" Skjor said but I wasn't listening. I cradled Acidicus's head in my lap, "please be alive" I pleaded and Lydia went to check Saladin, "These two were more trouble than the brothers combined" Skjor said to Aela, "true, is there anything around for us to stay in" Aela asked and Skjor nodded. "Indeed, but we're going to have to fight the Silver Hand for it" Skjor said, "where" Aela questioned and Skjor walked past some trees, "over there" he pointed to an old fort in the distance.

"You stay here with the new bloods and their friends I'll go ahead and give the Silver Hand a piece of me" Skjor said walking away, Aela looked like she wanted to stop him but she went back to us and to help Saladin. A few hours later they awoken, "by Akatosh what the hell happened" Saladin said getting up, Acidicus grunted as he rose from the ground, "your awake good, the first time is always the hardest" Aela said turning her attention to the pair of Dragonborns. "Now you are both part of the pack, we now share the beast blood, welcome brothers" Aela explained but Acidicus seemed to scowl, "how many did we kill" he said bluntly and I looked to Aela as well, "only bandits, no civilians" she said and Acidicus nodded.

"Now here's your stuff, get dressed we have a celebration planned" Aela said throwing some packs to the pair, I realized that they were both down to their undergarments, I was giggling at their red faces and they hurried to get dressed. "Alright now that we're embarrassed, what's this celebration you have planned" Saladin asked pulling his sword from his pack, I'll never understand how that magic works. "Remember the Silver Hand, they're held up in an old fort, we're going to slaughter him" Aela said. "Skjor went ahead, now we follow" she continued beginning the walk to the fort. Acidicus slowly stopped and lowered his head, "you guys go ahead, we'll catch up" I said to the rest of the group, approaching the argonian.

"Hey, what's wrong" I asked and Acidicus just sighed in response, "is this about being a werewolf" I asked knowing the answer, "indeed" he responded in a low tone. "You didn't hurt anyone other than bandits" I said trying to raise his spirits but he shook his head, "but I could have killed so many innocent lives, men, women, children, I already have trouble on the battlefield, now I have trouble in my own mind" he said with sadness and I frowned. "I don't believe you would have killed innocent people, your better than that, you're not a beast" I said but Acidicus just sighed, "I could barely control myself, I could have easily let the beast run rampage but I was barely able to control it" he said a bit angry. "The first time doing anything we all have trouble, and you can learn to control the beast like Aela" I reasoned but he just sighed again.

"I still could have lost control" he responded and I was getting angry, "but you didn't, that's the point, you didn't lose control" I said practically shouting and Acidicus raised his head. "How can I trust myself to protect you when I have a beast within me" he said lowly and I sighed, "You have to trust yourself Acidicus, I trust in you" I said and he sighed this time. "I could kill you easily in beast form, and I could kill anyone in beast form" he said sadly and I was scowling, "I know you wouldn't kill anyone important to you, and you wouldn't kill anyone innocent, I know you have the strength to do it" I said and Acidicus gave me a small smile.

"You have too much faith in me Ingun" he said smiling a little, "and you don't have enough faith in yourself" I responded smiling myself, "hey love birds, you are either kissing like no tomorrow or you're doing it in the forest, it better be the first" I heard Lydia shout at us and Acidicus growled. "I hate her" he said marching over to the housecarl and I chuckled, maybe tonight won't be so bad I thought hopefully. "Now we march on the Silver Hand, I took out the men outside while we were waiting for you two" Aela said once we reached the group, I nodded.

"Wait before we go in, can you all try my poisons" I said hopefully pulling some out of the pouch I brought with me, "you mean drink them or put them on our weapons" Saladin said jokingly and I chuckled. "Your weapons, just one drop from my poison and it should kill them in a matter of seconds" I said eagerly and Lydia chuckled nervously, "you seem very fond of your poisons Ingun" she said smiling sheepishly. "An Alchemist must always be prepared and ready to improve their potions and poisons" I said happily, that didn't seem to ease Lydia who continued to look nervous.

Everyone weapons were poisoned and ready to end a Silver Hands life, which I assume is the name of the bandits were about to kill, Aela was never clear about who the Silver Hand are but Saladin and Acidicus know, so I assume their bandits. We entered the fort to find the entrance blocked by some spikes, "the cowards, they've must have locked the fort down after Skjor went in" Aela said pulling a chain making the spikes go down. We all crouched down and saw three bandits around a fire, "Ingun, Lydia with me" Aela whispered drawing her bow, me and Lydia nodded drawing our bows, I pulled back and took a deep breath, "now" Aela whispered as we released our arrows killing each bandit.

"Nice shot Ingun, right in the head" Aela praised walking over to the bodies, I didn't move from my spot, I realized something important has just happened; that was my very first kill. Of a person that is, I've killed rats and other pests but never a human, I just stared at my hands holding the bow. "Are you alright Ingun" Acidicus asked with a concerned tone, "that was my first time killing another human" I said bluntly and everyone blinked surprised by what I said. "You never killed bandits before Ingun" Lydia asked and I shook my head, "mother never let me out of Riften before now" I said and Acidicus put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it" he asked concerned, "no, I just thought it be important to let you guys know" I said perking up again, "then let's continue forward, for the Companions" Saladin said heading to the next room, I smiled.

We continued into the fort, taking out various bandits along the way. Aela, Lydia, and I kept taking bandits from afar and whenever they came close Acidicus and Saladin made quick work of them, Acidicus seem more aggressive than usual. I hope he's not giving into the beast. Near the end of the fort Aela stopped us, "we're approaching there leader, she goes by Krev the Skinner, I don't think I need to tell you why she's called that" Aela said with disgust and we all nodded. We approached the door but I stopped them, "wait" I whispered, "what Ingun" Aela whispered back, "if this Krev the Skinner is bad as you say, then I have the perfect poison for them" I grinned as I pulled a black vile from my pouch, "this should kill her in an instant" I said still grinning and Aela grinned as well.

She put the poison on her arrow and quietly opened the door, I saw a large woman wearing steel armor, and I assume Krev the Skinner. "Take this you b#*#* Aela whispered grinning releasing the arrow and hitting the bandit right in the neck, between the poison and the shot she has one second to live. She then collapsed on the ground and the other bandits gathered around their leader and Acidicus rushed in, he screamed a battle cry and swung his greatsword at the bandits and took three down with one swing. The others cowered in place as Acidicus swung his sword again ending their lives, "Acidicus, you could have seriously hurt yourself if those bandits had courage" I scolded and he just frowned. "I just want to rest Ingun, now let's find Skjor and get the hell out of here" he said sheathing his greatsword, "NO" Aela screamed and we all went to her.

Skjor was dead on the floor, "The b#^*&%#... somehow they managed to kill Skjor" she said sadly and angrily, "get out of here, head back to Jorrvaskr, I'll have jobs for you later, we will make the Silver Hand pay for this, I'll make sure we got them all" Aela said pointing to the exit and we all left Aela alone with the body of Skjor. "Divines guide Skjor to the afterlife" Saladin said as we left the fort, I walked with Acidicus on the road, he was quiet for most of the time, "did you know him well" I asked and Acidicus grunted. "He was good warrior, he was a respect member of the Companions, but no I didn't know him personally" he responded and I nodded, "how close was he to Aela" I asked and he grunted again, "they were close from what I heard but nothing romantic if that's what your implying" he said and I nodded again.

"You could have gotten hurt near the end, I don't care how strong of a warrior you are, nobody is invincible" I scolded and Acidicus growled, "I'm aware I'm not invincible Ingun, I just wanted to take care of the Silver Hand and go home and rest" he said getting angry, but I was getting angry too. "That doesn't mean you run headfirst into battle Acidicus, we had a team of warriors, we could have attacked from afar, I don't want you getting hurt" I said angrily and Acidicus seemed to take this as a challenge, "I'm a warrior Ingun, I'm going to get hurt, I am not going to listen to you try and protect me, I'm supposed to protect you, I swore to your mother I would protect you at all costs, and if that means giving away my life to save yours, then I will do it" he said controlling his anger and I simply frowned.

"I telling you this now so you won't try and stop me from doing what I do" he said bluntly and I continued to frown, "I worry over you because I care for you Acidicus, but your trying to cut me off because of the beast" I said and he was going to object but I stopped him. "Don't deny it Acidicus, your worried about the beast attacking me but I believe in you, I know you can control it, and I will help you, but you have to let me help you and worry over you, because that's what friends do, they help each other" I said with some tears coming to my eyes and Acidicus lowered his head.

"Why do you care so much for me Ingun, is it because I helped you get your freedom" he said lowly and I smiled a little, "I care for you because I'm your friend Acidicus, yes you helped leave Riften but at the cost of working for my mother, you are a kind person don't let this beast cloud your judgement, you can trust your friends because we're here for you, to help you" I said kindly and Acidicus gave me a small smile. "If you're willing to put up with me then I be happy to have you help me with this beast" he said with a sweet tone and I smiled, I had to resist the urge to kiss him, it's too early and he's not in the right mind at the moment.

We just stood there for a while staring into each other's eyes when Lydia ruined the moment, "Oy lovebirds, you're either kissing again or doing it in the forest again" she shouted to us and Acidicus growled, "I swear I will kill that woman" he said marching to said woman and her giving him a sheepish grin running to Saladin I assumed and I chuckled nervously, I followed the fuming argonian back to our friends where Saladin was trying to stop Acidicus from brutally murdering Lydia. "Now calm down Acidicus, calm down, let her live for Mara's sake" Saladin said giving the argonian an uneasy smile and him glaring in return.

"Let's just head back to Whiterun and not try and kill one another" I said putting a reassuring hand on Acidicus and he took a deep breath calming himself, "fine but if she make another comment like that again then I will" he started but I stopped him from finishing his threat, "she won't Acidicus" I said looking to the woman in question and she nodded quickly. "See Acidicus, she'll behave" I said leading the argonian away from Lydia and he seemed to calm down as we continue walking to I assume the main road back to Whiterun, "we should make camp, we won't make it back to the city at this rate" Saladin said and we all nodded. Now none of us had tents but we all had a bed roll and Acidicus took the first watch.

A few hours later I woke up from my sleep to find Acidicus still up looking at the stars above, "I thought Saladin was supposed to be guarding the camp now" I said lying next to the argonian and he grunted, "he was but I couldn't sleep so I relieved him of his shift until it's time for Lydia's" he said simply and I nodded. "The stars are beautiful" I said and he smiled, "yeah, I remember my sister and I learning about the stars back home" he said fondly and I was surprised. "You have a sister" I asked and he nodded, "yeah but I haven't spoken to her in years" he said and I frowned, "the moment we're back in Whiterun, you're writing a letter to her" I said and he chuckled, "as you say boss" he said and I chuckled. "I don't expect her to reply though" he said, "why did you guys have a falling out" I asked and he shook his head, "no she works on a ship, so next time she's in port is when she'll get the letter" he explained and I nodded.

"I look forward to meeting your sister" I said and he smiled, "she give me grief and slap me for not contacting her in years, she will then tell every embarrassing story from our childhood, then make a comment about how she's the older sibling and that will be the end of it" he summed up and I chuckled. "Really, now I really can't wait to meet her" I said and he sighed, "I intend for you to be the only one to meet her, I rather not have Michael meet my sister" he said and I laughed. "You care for your sister, but don't be the overprotective the brother" I said and he smiled, "you're a good listener Ingun, most people wouldn't like to talk to me" he said and I smiled, "well I'm not like most people, and you're a great person to listen to you, you just need to be more open" I said and he gave me a small smile.

"I look forward to more of these conversations Ingun, now it's Lydia's shift" he said getting up and I nodded heading back to my bed roll, "hey Acidicus" I said before he woke up Lydia, he looked to me, "I'm glad we had this talk, and I'm glad you're my friend" I said and he gave me a smile. I went back to my bed roll smiling to myself and proceed to dream about tomorrow and what Acidicus's sister is like.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? I'm not that great with fighting scenes so that's why there wasn't much action in this chapter. Also can you say b#^* and b# %^* in a teen rated fic? I looked it up but I could never find a straight answer, so until I figure it out those two will be censored until further notice. Remember to excuse my grammar, and tell me what you think. Lastly, Lydia that one annoying friend that teases people who should be couples, I think she'll be fun to write. Well I ramble, review if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! Some big changes are coming to the group and Ingun is determined to have Acidicus see the good in him. Will she succeed alone or will she accept the help of someone else who sees the good in Acidicus? Find out now!**

* * *

 **Ingun POV**

Acidicus hasn't been the same since what happen a few days ago. We returned to Whiterun to find Michael waiting for us with two living members of the Blades, they wished to reach Alduin's Wall to find a way to defeat Alduin, I find it astonishing that the Blades still existed. But when Michael asked what happened to us, he was met with a cold silence.

Me and Lydia took Michael aside and explained what happened and he merely hummed in surprise, apparently when you've been around for over four hundred years, not that much impresses you. We stocked up on supplies the next day while Aela took care of Skjor, once finished we started heading in the direction of Alduin's Wall, which was in the Reach.

Though Acidicus didn't say it he showed his distaste of the area and me being in that area, he tries so hard to protect me, but he knows he won't stop me from coming with him. We were heading towards the Reach, after a few days we reached Rorikstead, we decided to stop and rest. "Please father let me go out and explore the world" we heard as we entered the inn and made me smile at the memory of mother letting me go out into the world.

I gave Acidicus a look and he threw a large bag of gold on the counter, "let him explore the world, trust me you can't stop him" Acidicus said and I hit his arm playfully, "hey now" I said and he chuckled. I noticed a large figure sitting at one of the tables, they was wearing orcish armor and an orc battle axe on his back. "Thank you stranger for the coin" the inn keeper said taking the bag and Acidicus gave him and his son a small smile.

"Think nothing of it, now I'll take some mead if you don't mind" he said and the inn keeper nodded his head and grabbed a bottle from beneath the counter, "on the house" he said with a smile and Acidicus returned the smile and took the bottle. We took a seat while the rest of the group slowly came in and bought various items and the inn keeper looked very happy that business was booming today. I heard the door open and saw a little girl walk in.

Her dress was dirty and she looked partially small for her age, which I assumed was no older than ten. I frowned as she hesitantly went to the inn keeper, "Sissel is everything alright" he asked softly and the little girl just looked at him. She started to mummer something and the inn keeper got a sweet roll and handed it to her and Acidicus stood straight up and walked over to the girl, he approached her and kneeled down to her level.

"Who did this to you" he asked pointing to the small bumps on the girl's small arm and she just started rubbing them, she gestured for Acidicus to come closer and then whispered something in his ear. He stood up and drawled his greatsword and stomped out of the door and I immediately followed with Michael as well, Acidicus stomped over to some frowning man plowing his fields, "are you Lemkil" Acidicus said to the man and he grunted.

"Yeah what do you want argonian" Lemkil said not looking up and Acidicus thrusted his sword into the ground and picked Lemkil up by the collar. "How dare you treat your daughters like that" Acidicus said through gritted teeth, "that's none of your business argonian" Lemkil sneered and Acidicus punched him hard in the face, broke Lemkil's nose. "You are no father, if so much as touch a hair on those girls, I swear to Malacath I will BREAK YOU" Acidicus shouted at the man throwing him on the ground.

As Acidicus was pulling his sword out of the ground Lemkil pulled his dagger out and went to slice Acidicus, before either I or Michael could do anything Acidicus swung his sword, right into Lemkil's stomach, killing Lemkil. Acidicus than spat on the corpse of Lemkil and put his sword on his back and walked back to the inn. "I'll handle the guards, as the future Mrs. Acidicus go see what Acidicus is about to do" Michael said and I nodded not commenting at his remark.

We walked back into the inn and Acidicus scooped up Sissel, "Lemkil is gone little one, I hope you to find you a good home" Acidicus said softly and I walked next to him, Sissel mumbled something and Acidicus titled his head to listen, Sissel whispered something and Acidicus hummed. "What she say" I asked and Acidicus turned to me, "she asked me to be her father" he said frowning a little and I chuckled. "I think she's cute, why not" I said and he continued to frown.

"Protecting her is a problem, not to mention I don't own a house, Breezehome is a joint-ownership" he said but Sissel just nuzzled her head into Acidicus's shoulder, "I think she's taken a liking of you" I said softly and Acidicus sighed. "I lost this argument didn't I" he said and I smiled, "yep, now let's introduce her to her new uncles" I said and Acidicus slowly walked over to Saladin and Aela.

"Should I even ask" Saladin said looking at the little girl with a smile, "this is Sissel, she's my new daughter" Acidicus said smiling a little, "I am Saladin, and you are a very special girl, you helped prove the theory of Acidicus's huge heart underneath that somewhat cold exterior" Saladin said and Sissel chuckled with Acidicus growling lightly. "My name is Aela the Huntress, I hope to learn more about you later" Aela said kindly and Sissle nodded, "and my name is Ingun Black-Briar, Acidicus is my guardian of sorts, he convinced my mother to let me explore the world" I said sweetly and Sissel gave me a small smile.

Sissel then whispered something in Acidicus's ear and he hummed, "oy inn keeper, anyone in this town going to take care of Britte" he said to the inn keeper, "yeah, don't worry about her, you just worry about little Sissel" the inn keeper replied. "Good news is no trouble with the guards Acidicus, bad news Thalmor from the south, let's move" Michael said approaching us with Lydia and the Blades, "alright time to go" Saladin said getting up heading for the door, as we were leaving I saw the large figure start to move as well and I frowned a little.

We left the little village and Acidicus is still holding Sissel, she looks like she's napping and Acidicus has a warm smile, _he's stopped thinking about his beast blood, Sissel seems like a sweet girl, she could be a big help with making sure Acidicus doesn't cut himself off from everyone_ I thought looking at the pair. "Guys, the large figure from the inn is following us" Michael said and everyone just kept walking, "should we confront him" Lydia whispered and Aela nodded, "indeed, but who" she asked.

"Allow the master" Michael said stopping in his tracks, "oy large figure, I can hear your armor clanking from here, come out now and we might let you live" Michael said and the figure came out from behind a rock. "Please, I only seek to deliver a letter to Acidicus from Kazhannar" the figure, clearly Khajiit from his accent said, he approached us and he had greyish fur and a black mustache, he handed the letter to Acidicus, he was looking at the letter curiously.

"Dearest nephew Acidicus, got wind that you were in Skyrim, don't ask how I know, I just do. This is my nephew Ares, he was raised by an orc and khajiit, and he's adventuring the world too. I was hoping that he could join you, watch him for me will yah, he a pretty brutal fighter like you. Also send a letter to your sister once you get this letter, she's pissed at you, and she wants you to send her your exact location so she can come over there and kick your ass. Well that's all, hope to hear from you soon, and see you at your funeral once your sister finds you. Uncle Kazhannar" Acidicus said reading the letter aloud, and Michael started to laugh.

"You have a sister, HA" Michael said trying to control his laughter while Acidicus gave the wood elf a death glare, "You are a hard man to find Acidicus, spent a whole year in Orsinium chasing leads there, your quite famous there" the Khajiit now known as Ares said. "An orc and Khajiit as parents, what was that like" Lydia asked curious, "birth father died when child, orc father at age of four, mother Khajiit, we live in Cheydinhal" Ares summarized his parents in that one sentence.

"He's coming, no argument, now tell me Ares, since when did Uncle Kaz have a sister" Acidicus said walking next to the Khajiit, "it is a funny way how I find out, it all started when Uncle Kaz was hunting a deer with one arrow" Ares started as the pair of warriors began walking ahead of the group. "Wow, two new members in one day, new record" Michael said walking again, I just smiled, more people close to Acidicus means he'll stay connected to the world.

* * *

 **Two days later, in the Reach**

It's been a few day since Rorikstead and both Sissel and Ares are nice additions to the group, Sissle still only talks with Acidicus but she smiles warmly at me and Ares. Acidicus has made it his top priority that both me and Sissel is protected, he also having her carry an iron dagger he picked up for safety reasons, he's already a good father and Sissel just came into her life. Maybe he's a natural father and he doesn't realize it.

We were approaching the entrance to the Forsworn camp that lead to Sky Heaven Temple, and we're taking extra precautions for this attack, "alright we know for a fact that theirs a Briar Heart there, so who's killing him" Saladin said in our little camp. "I will" Michael said and we looked at him, "what, I know the ultimate weakness to those freaks" he said smugly, "and what's that" the old Blade, Esbern asked.

"They carry their hearts in a little pouch on them, take it out and they die instantly" Michael explained and we nodded, "you sneak into the camp and take out the briar heart, Aela and Ingun will be up here on the hill taking out Forsworn from afar, also protecting Sissel, and the rest of us will be fighting on the ground, since a small army is probably waiting for us" Saladin said and we all nodded. "Alright Michael go kill the briar heart and send us a signal to attack once he's dead" Saladin said and he nodded.

We waited a little bit before we heard a loud scream, "ATTACK THE ASSASSIN" the Forsworn shouted and we saw Michael holding some Forsworn at bay with his Eleven sword and dagger, "go now" Saladin said heading down the slope with nearly everyone following, "protect her" Acidicus said heading down as Sissel went behind my legs, "don't worry Acidicus is a hard lizard to kill, if anything the Forsworn should be worried" Aela reassured Sissel taking aim at some Forsworn.

Sissel merely gripped my leg a bit harder, "take it from me Sissel, no one can stop Acidicus when he wants to protect someone" I said taking aim as well, and her grip lessened, I started firing arrows at the Forsworn and I watched Acidicus and Ares on the ground. They were cutting down the Forsworn left and right, and the Forsworn kept trying to take them out and were met with two powerful warriors slicing them down, "that Khajiit is strong" Aela remarked as Ares ran his sword through another Forsworn, "indeed, but he's nothing compared to Acidicus" I replied as I watched swing his sword taking three Forsworn down.

"Your father is one of a kind Sissel" Aela remarked again and Sissel didn't responded since she was hiding behind my leg, "your safe here Sissel, Acidicus would fight the Daedra before he let either of us get hurt" I said kindly and Sissel looked up to me with a small smile. "He protects us" she said in a soft voice, "Yes Sissel, he's your father and my protector, he cares for us, he will fight until he can no more before he lets us get hurt in any way, that's what a real father is, a guardian" I said going down to her level and she gave me a small smile.

"No more Forsworn, they're all gone, looks as though Acidicus and Ares chased the stragglers down into a cave and everyone is going after them" Aela said making her way down the slope, I picked up Sissel and slowly went down. We all made it deeper into the cave and saw Acidicus and Ares resting on a bed the Forsworn had, "hey you okay, you guys were fighting hard" I said approaching them and they just laughed it off, "we are fine, he was just like Uncle Kaz said, fiercer than a bear in battle" Ares said.

"Papa" Sissel whispered as I handed her to Acidicus, "your smelly" Sissel remarked with a small smile, "That's what happens when you fight a long time" he remarked smiling as well. "Come on the Temple is further into the Cave" the Blade, Delphin said and we followed the Blades, after solving a few puzzles we approached a large stone face blocking our path, "the great seal, only someone with the blood of the dragon can open it" Esbern said looking at the seal.

Michael bent down and cut a little bit of his hand and some blood dripped down onto the seal and the stone face rose into the celling behind it, "well let's look at that wall" Michael said heading deeper into the Temple.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP, TWO DAYS. I find that explaining the whole Alduin's Wall is boring, it's important for the main quest but not for my story. So now in Markarth, we go to Ingun once again.**

After the Blades decided to stay at their Temple and start rebuilding, the rest of our group went to Markarth to restock and move on from there back to Whiterun and then Ivarstead. Sissel started to open up more and started talking more as well, she rarely leaves Acidicus's or my sight. Ares has been a nice addition as well, he's helping as much as he can.

We entered Markarth and Saladin stopped a man from killing a woman in the market and we found ourselves in the inn enjoying the relative peace, then a courier came. "Letter for either Saladin, Michael, or Acidicus" the courier said and Michael took the letter, "it's from Hecate" he said opening the letter, "what kind of trouble could she have possibly gotten into in about three weeks" Saladin said and Michael shrugged.

"It says dear fellow Dragonborns, the College of Winterhold is awesome. I've learned so much since I arrived here and it turns out I have an Aunt! My mother had a sister and didn't tell me about it, but my new Aunt Faralda is the Master of the Destruction School, and she's very happy to know my mother is doing well. Having a niece like me, not so much. Anyways, found a Word Wall in an old tomb near Winterhold, and I'm now working on finding the Staff of Magnus because we fear an ancient magical artifact could destroy the world. So I and my fellow apprentices are heading to a Dwarven ruin, and I want some extra protection, we'll be waiting in Shor's Stone until you arrive. See you soon" Michael said and Acidicus sighed.

"Of course, we Dragonborns always have trouble following us" he said and Sissel looked at him strangely, "you're Dragonborn" she asked softly and Acidicus nodded. "Not only me but Saladin, Michael, and our mage friend Hecate, you'll meet her one day" Acidicus said and Sissel looked very happy, "I vote that papa Acidicus, Ares, little Sissel and Ingun go help Hecate while the rest of us go and see the Greybeards" Michael said and Acidicus growled.

"No" he simply said and Michael chuckled, "too late, good luck in the dwarven ruin" Michael said running out of the inn before Acidicus could attack him, Sissel looked curious. "I've never seen a dwarven ruin" she said and Acidicus grunted, "It is a dangerous place, filled with Dwemer traps and machines, not a place for a child" he said but Sissel just looked more curious.

"But your friend needs help, and if it's as dangerous as you say then the strongest should go and help her" Sissel said and I smiled at her, Acidicus mulled it over a bit, "I've lost this argument haven't I" he asked, "yes you have" me and Sissel said at the same time and we giggled. "I have not been in a dwarven ruin in a while" Ares said surprising us, "you've been in one before" I asked and he nodded, "indeed up in the north, I found this glass sword when I was there" he said retrieving a sword from his pack, magic is amazing.

"That's a fine blade" Acidicus said and Ares nodded putting the blade back in the pack, "well we'll learn more about this one once we're in Shor's Stone, with the right coin we should be able to hire a carriage straight there" Acidicus said and pulled a small piece of paper from his pack. "Now Ingun watch Sissel while I get the letter to a courier and then start making my will out once my sister finds where I am" he said and we chuckled.

Once Acidicus left Sissel came over to me and I smiled, "are you and dad close" she asked catching me off guard, "excuse me Sissel" I said flustered while I felt the heat reach my face, "indeed I too would like to know the relationship between you two" Ares said smiling. "There is no relationship between us" I said trying not to stutter, great more people involved in my love life, "your face betrays you Lady Ingun" Ares retorted and Sissel giggled as I tried to hide my face.

"Like I told Lydia, can we please not talk about my love life" I asked hopefully and Ares chuckled, "I will stop but I don't think Sissel will, she has taken a liking of you" he said pointing to the little girl looking at me will a small smile. "Maybe in time a relationship will form Sissel, these things need time" I said and she nodded, "now, let's read a book" I said and she looked saddened, "I don't know how to" she said and I gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry Acidicus and I will teach you" I said and she smiled, Acidicus returned and Sissel jumped straight into his lap surprising the argonian, "tell me a story" she said and Acidicus chuckled. "Alright, long ago when Michael was a rude two hundred year old teenager, there was a hero known as the Eternal Champion" Acidicus started and Sissel eagerly listened to his story.

"He's going to be an amazing father" I said to myself and I watch the little scene a bit longer before heading out to check out the Alchemy shop with Ares accompanying me, we passed two men talking about a house, other than that not much was happing in the City of Stone. "I have a question Ares" I said to the Khajiit as we were walking back to the inn, "you don't talk like other Khajiit's, why is that" I asked and he gave me small smile, "my mother and father were both well-educated merchants in the Imperial City, so I learned all the secrets of speech and bartering from them" he explained and I nodded.

"So you grew up in the Imperial City, that must have been interesting" I said and he chuckled, "it was a nice place to grow up, almost became a Gladiator in the Arena, my father talked me out of it and then I met my Uncle Kaz, and then I went on the follow the trail Acidicus left" he explained once again and I was curious. "What's Acidicus's connection to your Uncle" I asked and he chuckled again, "best if he tells you, it is not my place to tell another man's life story" he said simply and I nodded.

Later that night we discussed what everyone will be doing now and Aela was a bit concerned about Sissel going into a dwarven ruin but with both Acidicus and Ares going with us her concerns went down, "alright but write us once your there" Saladin said and we all nodded. The next day we hired a carriage driver to take us to Shor's Stone, it would take about two to three days depending on if we ran into any bandits or other dangers in Skyrim.

* * *

 **Two Days later. Man I just keep time skipping.**

We arrived in Shor's Stone in only two days, I felt a bit uneasy for being so close to Riften but having Acidicus near me helped, "no need to worry we're just heading into a dwarven ruin not Riften, almost the same place" he said jokingly and I chuckled at his attempt of a joke. We looked around the small mining town and saw a small camp not far from the blacksmiths home, and I saw the tall elf we were looking for.

"Hecate" Acidicus said gaining the elf attention and we walked over to her and she looked surprised, "I leave the group for a while and you have a kid and a pet when I see you again, you guys certainly move fast" she said and I blushed. "I am no one's pet" Ares said simply crossing his arms and three other people walked over to us, "are these your friends Hecate" a girl, dark elf, clearly said.

"Indeed, group met Brelyna, the cute dark elf, Onmund, the nord, and J'zargo, the cuddly cat" Hecate said with Brelyna blushing, Onmund nodding politely, and J'zargo grumbled, "J'zargo is not cuddly" he said. "I am Acidicus, this is Sissel" Acidicus said while gesturing to the little girl hiding behind his leg, "I am Ares" Ares said simply, "and I am Ingun Black-Briar" I said and Onmund looked scared. "Black-Briar, as in Maven Black-Briar" he said with some fear and I sighed.

"Yes, she is my mother, and no you do not have to worry about anything" I said and Onmund looked less fearful, "when was the last time you wrote a letter to your mother" Ares asked, "back in Markarth, not to mention Acidicus's reports to mother also counts, being my technical body guard" I said and he nodded. "Before we head to the ruin, mind explaining what happened and where is everyone else" Hecate asked and we sat down and explained the events that transpired only a few days ago.

Hecate then explained her situation and I found it astonishing that the Thalmor were even in the College of Winterhold, "they shouldn't be there, the College has so much history, the Thalmor only destroy others history" I said fiercely and took everyone by surprise. "How would you know" Brelyna asked curiously and I sighed, "let's just say some of the parties I went to with mother with Thalmor there were, informative" I said and they all nodded.

We started heading towards the Dwarven Ruin and I was amazed by the sheer size of the ruin from the outside, the inside is even larger I imagine. The first thing we see in the ruin is a dead mage, "I think he was a member of the Synod, and he has a journal" Hecate said pulling a somewhat bloody journal and key from the hand of the dead mage, "he was sent by the Synod council to deliver some crystal, which he doesn't have" Hecate said skimming the journal. "Alright Sissel stay behind Ingun, I am not taking any chances with these dwarven machines" Acidicus said as Sissel came to me.

We started to head down into the ruin, Brelyna stopped Hecate from stepping on a pressure plate, "thanks Brelyna" Hecate said as the two mages both got a large blush on their faces, they seem cute. We continued further and fought a few dwarven spiders and then we came to a bright rest area where a creature was feasting on the body of some poor mage, I made sure Sissel didn't look at the creature and body.

The mages of the group sent a fury of fireballs at the disgusting creature and it burned quickly, Ares went forward to ensure the creature was dead, "this is very ugly up close" Ares said as we slowly approached the corpse. "What is it" Sissel said getting only a peek at the bug-like creature, "a chaurus, pets so to speak to the Falmer, my pa told me about them" Onmund answered as we walked past the chaurus.

We saw two more chaurus ahead and J'zargo sent off a trap killing both with boulders from above, "J'zargo meant to do that" the Khajiit said and we all laughed it off. We slowly went forward waiting for other traps and creatures, a single dwarven sphere attacked us and Ares smashed it with his battle ax, "I despise those machines" he said kicking the scraps of the machine.

"I find these dwarven contraptions fascinating, if only there were some dwemer alive, imagine the knowledge we would gain" Hecate said mesmerized by the machine, picking through the scraps. "The dwarves were an interesting race, but they're better off dead" Acidicus said and Hecate seemed to take offense to his statement, "they made advancements in machines centuries before we could even think about such concepts, we're still struggling to understand them, how are they better off dead" she demanded and Acidicus sighed.

"The Snow Elf's went to the dwemer for help when the Nords were killing them off, the dwarves took them in and feed them poised mushrooms and blinded them, they then enslaved their brethren and now we have to deal with the Falmer because of the dwarves, also all the conflict the dwarves had with every other race caused a lot of death, that's why Hecate, slavers, betrayers, conquerors, history has had its fair share of darkness but not as much as the dwemer" Acidicus said and everyone went silent.

"I understand where you're coming from Acidicus, enslaving their brethren elf's, blinding them, turning them into the Falmer, finishing off a dying race, its unforgivable" Brelyna said humbly and truthfully and we continued further into the ruin. We ran into another dwarven spider and we had to slowly pass a trap that could send us flying across the room, we continued deeper and fought another Falmer and Onmund mulled over the corpse.

"What would the world be like if the Night of Tears never happened, what if the Snow Elf's didn't attack the Nords in Saarthal, what if they continued to live alongside one another" he said looking at the corpse sadly, "an interesting world, no Falmer, I live there" Ares said smiling and everyone chuckled. We continued deeper into the ruin, fighting various Falmer and eventually we came to a hallway and looked farther and saw a small encampment of Falmer.

"Mages come behind me and Ares, Ingun you stay here with Sissel and fire some arrows" Acidicus said drawing his sword and we all nodded and attacked the Falmer, Acidicus battled the head Falmer, who was trying to kill him with their staff. Ares fought the heavily armored Falmer, while the mages and I took care of any other Falmer that were coming out of their little huts, "hey this one is holding something" Acidicus said as we walked over and Hecate picked up the object from the Falmer's grasp.

"It's the focusing crystal" Hecate said happily and we went for the door and found it locked, "Me, Hecate, and the two Khajiit's will go look for the key down the hallway, everyone else stay here" Acidicus said and we nodded. Once they were gone Brelyna turned to me, "is there something between you and Acidicus" she asked and I sighed as Sissel giggled.

"Everyone keeps saying that, look I don't want to talk about it unless you want to talk about you and Hecate" I said and Brelyna blushed and Onmund chuckled, "thank you, someone else sees it, J'zargo says it's only a matter of time before they kiss, we even bet on it" he said still chuckling and Brelyna started to frown. "You and J'zargo bet on my love life" she said and Onmund seemed fearful, "uh, so you do have a love life with Hecate" he said trying to save himself.

"I should burn you and that cat alive" she said with some flames sparking in her hands and Onmund started to back away, "we have returned victorious, found it with some tough sphere" Hecate said happily making the fire disappear from Brelyna's hand. "Hecate, did you know Onmund and J'zargo made a bet on when we're going to kiss" Brelyna said and J'zargo slapped Onmund.

"You told them, now J'zargo will never win the bet" the Khajiit mage said and the Nord chuckled nervously and Hecate simply chuckled, "well I was waiting for the right moment but what the hell" the High Elf said and before anyone could react she kissed Brelyna right on the lips. Sissel was giggling and I felt a large blush come to my face seeing the mages kissing, Hecate pulled away and was smirking at the speechless Brelyna.

"I win, pay up cat" Onmund said happily and the Khajiit grumbled as he handed Onmund a bag of gold, "enough of this, can we just head further and get out of this place" Acidicus said and I elbowed him, "don't ruin this moment, this is a huge step in the relationship" I scorned him and Sissel was still giggling. We did continued further and ran into another Synod mage, we gave him the crystal and Hecate solved the dwemer machine and figured out where the Staff of Magnus is. In the deadly ruin of the Labyrinthian.

We left the ruins after Hecate had a run in with the Psijic Order, and were resting in Shor's Stone, "thanks again for coming Acidicus" Hecate said as we were sitting down near the small fire we lit. "Course, but I can't just let the four of you go to the Labyrinthian, but I don't want Ingun or Sissel anywhere near there" Acidicus said frowning a bit, "please old Nord ruins are nothing compared to Dwarven ruin, even a place like the Labyrinthian" Hecate said dismissively.

"No it isn't Hecate, Frost Trolls surround the actual ruins and the rumors, the legends of that place during the Dragon Wars are not good, we need a solid team of warriors to survive there" Onmund said and I started to frown, "that is true, even in Riften we heard tales of that ruin, maybe it's better if Sissel doesn't go" I said and Acidicus growled lowly. "Sissel will have to stay with Saladin then, I trust him more, and I am not going to argue with you if you're coming or not, which you are" Acidicus said looking at the sleeping form of little Sissel, I smiled.

"I'll wait for Saladin's letter and explain the situation, until then we should head to Riften, better to be in an actual city then here in this small town, if that is okay with you Ingun" Acidicus said and I nodded, "of course, I can talk to mother while I'm there, I'll be fine" I said and he nodded and we all procced to head to bed.

I thought about the events that have recently transpired and smiled, _Acidicus, I just keep falling more and more for you, why do you see only darkness when bad things happen, hopefully Sissel and I will keep you seeing the light, and people will stop asking if there something between us,_ I thought all this as I looked at the sleeping form of Acidicus, with Sissel clinging on to him. I slowly fell asleep and dreamed of the future and what mother was going to say about Sissel.

* * *

 **Damn, long chapter for me, but it makes up for not updating in a while. Ares is my newest play through of Skyrim, couldn't resist putting him in, but he won't be Dragonborn, just a cool warrior friend. And little Sissel, I was playing as Ares when I went to Whiterun and ran into my old friend Sam, you know what happens. But I was in Rorikstead and saw Sissel running from her brat sister, I then put Glenda on hold, killed Lemkil, fast traveled to Riften and adopted her.**

 **I adore little Sissel, so she will be a part of the story from now on, I didn't originally plan Sissel, but playing Skyrim to refresh my memory of the Mages quest and taking Sam's challenge changed that. But I have some new better plans now with little Sissel involved, and the romance between Brelyna and Hecate is coming in later chapters, cause soon Hecate will be Arch-Mage, even though she joined not too long ago.**

 **Enough wasting your time, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for not having better detailing. Also does anyone else wonder what the world of the Elder Scrolls be like if the Night of Tears never happened? I'm just wondering. Anyway see you next time!**


End file.
